The subject matter described herein relates generally to wind turbines and, more particularly, to performing maintenance operations on wind turbines.
Known wind turbines are used to convert kinetic energy in wind into mechanical power. This mechanical power may be used for specific tasks (such as grinding grain or pumping water) or a generator may convert this mechanical power (i.e., the rotation of a shaft) into electricity. A wind turbine usually includes an aerodynamic mechanism (e.g., blades) for converting the movement of air into a mechanical motion (e.g., rotation), which is then converted with a generator into electrical power. Power output from the generator is proportional to the wind speed. On large wind turbines, such as wind turbines having a rated power of 100 kilowatts (kW) to 150 kW, the voltage generated by the turbine is usually alternating current (AC). The current is subsequently sent through a transformer positioned within and operatively coupled to the wind turbine to raise the voltage to within a range of about 10,000 volts to about 30,000 volts, depending upon the standard in the local electrical grid.
Currently, conventional cranes are required to lift and maneuver the transformer, as well as other components of a wind turbine, such as generators and gearboxes, during maintenance operations. However, due to the size and weight of the typical crane, the crane is not well suited for lifting and/or maneuvering these components within and/or around the wind turbine tower. Further, the crane may be expensive to operate, and additional costs may also be incurred to transport the crane to the wind turbine site. Moreover, cranes configured for wind turbine maintenance are limited in number and may be difficult to acquire when maintenance is needed, causing a potentially lengthy and expensive downtime for the wind turbine.